


Bite me

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Vampire Sex, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: An akuma leaves Adrien lusting not only after Marinette's blood.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what came over me but I had to get this out of my system.  
> So much for my fans knowing what to expect from me 😫I swear, it was temporary insanity, don't leave! 🥺

The akuma was nowhere to be seen and the city was eerily quiet, so Marinette and Adrien didn’t know what to do. From what they’d seen earlier, it was a woman doing something to people but weirdly enough there was no one left to say what exactly.

At first it was a blind chase that led them nowhere, in spite of her Lucky Charm. And then the woman just appeared before them with an evil grin, still staying out of reach.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two love birds.”

Marinette was sure she’d regret that one slip that had outed them as a couple forever, but it couldn’t be fixed. 

“I don’t know what you have done to people but you have no right to do it and we’ll deal with you,” she said. 

“First you’ll have to deal with this,” the akumatised villain said and left but not before throwing a bright red ball in their direction. It looked harmless but they couldn’t know what it did before they suffered its effect so they had to be careful. So of course it was Adrien who stood in its way and took the hit.

At first nothing happened. He just looked around confused. 

“How do you feel?” Marinette asked tentatively. 

“Weird. You smell… strangely appetising and my teeth feel too sharp for some reason, but I think that’s all.”

This didn’t sound bad but then a beep from her earring made her curse.

“Seriously? My birthday is in two weeks and I still need to deal with this,” she huffed. 

“Let’s get back to your place so you can recharge and then we’ll see what we can do,” Adrien suggested and she agreed. 

When they arrived on her balcony and she dropped her transformation, Marinette heard a sharp intake of breath from Adrien who was right behind her. The next moment she felt his nose on the skin of her neck.

“Adrien?” she asked, but his hands on her arms held her in place.

“You… smell… divine,” he said, punctuating every word with a sniff. “And the moment I saw your neck without the suit, I felt…” He didn’t finish, instead turned her around and kissed her before she could ask what was happening. 

Marinette felt her back hit the wall behind her and gasped, surprised by his fervour. However, this didn’t stop her from responding in kind. This was her boyfriend after all. What stopped her eventually was something sharp against her tongue. 

“You weren’t kidding about your teeth,” she said as his lips trailed down her throat. 

“I think I know what’s going on,” he mumbled against her skin.

“What?” Instead of answering, he grazed her throat with his teeth. Something about the movement, which sent shivers down her spine, just clicked.

“You want to bite me?” She whispered. The idea was surprisingly tempting. 

“Not just that,” he said, rocking into her. She gasped again. “I have a pretty good idea how the people hit by the akuma are occupied.” 

“But we can’t just…  _ ah,”  _ her half-hearted protests didn’t last long. She felt a bizarre sensation. Yes, she normally wanted her boyfriend very much, but this was a whole other level. She’d heard about the allure of vampires, how they tempt their prey. It was unsettling but also absolutely irresistible.

“We can. I just need the green light from you,” Adrien said before sucking the skin at the base of her throat, making her arch into him. 

“Oh God, yes,” she relented. The words were barely out of her mouth and he was kissing her again, careful not to nip her with his sharp teeth, while his hands worked to remove her clothes. He paused only to drop his transformation and redoubled his efforts.

In no time at all, they were naked and breathing heavily between kisses. Marinette couldn’t say where the akuma’s influence ended but she could swear she’d never felt so turned on in her life. He obviously felt it because he didn’t hesitate before sinking into her. 

Marinette tried to keep quiet but the feeling that surged through her made her want to scream. It was unbelievable. Her fingers dug into his hair, tugging at it in a way she was sure was painful for him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He helped her arrange her legs around his waist and rocked against her. 

“Oh, wow,” she moaned into his mouth. She didn’t regret doing this at all. She felt dizzy as each movement of his hips made her toes curl. It wasn’t natural, it was surreal how it made her blood boil.

“May I?” Adrien breathed and she instantly knew what he was asking. She nodded without hesitation. She knew he’d be careful. Anticipation made this even more exciting as his lips travelled down her throat. She felt his teeth sink into her skin just as he rocked into her and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out. 

There was a sting, but the sensation was surprisingly pleasant. He sucked lightly on the puncture wounds and she felt the blood flow into his mouth. She was sure it shouldn’t have felt so good, but for some reason it felt even more intimate than what they were already doing. It added the last missing piece to the overwhelming fire burning inside of her and she lost it. 

In the haze she was in, she barely felt Adrien stiffen against her, but she heard the strangled cry near her ear.

When Adrien finally looked up at her after a minute in which they fought to catch their breath, he licked his lips from any traces of blood.

“I can’t believe you..” she said, unable to finish. 

“It was just a sip, I promise,” he replied. “I just couldn’t resist.” He closed his eyes, as if remembering. “It was so unbelievably sweet.” 

“I didn’t expect it would… turn me on like that,” she said, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Why, m’lady, did you have secret vampire fantasies all along?” He teased her and she groaned. “I’m kidding. I know it was this strange spell over me. But wow.”

“Yes, wow. But now I need to go to the bathroom and we better go find that akuma. It’s still dangerous,” she added as she disengaged from him. Their eyes met. She was sure they’d remember this particular fight for a long time.

When she got back, Adrien was already dressed and handed her her clothes. 

“At least it happened when we were already together,” he said pointedly. She laughed.

“This would have been awkward if we weren’t,” she agreed. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, his fingers gingerly pushing the hair away from her neck. 

“No, there is barely anything left. Magic, I guess,” she said, shrugging. 

“You’re amazing, taking this in your stride,” he muttered, eyes full of wonder. 

“If you didn’t already know how much I love you, you do now. I wouldn’t have done this for anyone else,” she admitted. 

“I know. I love you too.”

“Now let's put an end to this madness.”


End file.
